


Yule Ball Sadness

by Mr_Suicidal_Sheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Genderfluid Character, Hogwarts AU, Its keith, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith angst, M/M, Ravenclaw Keith, Sad, The Yule Ball, Thus was made in under an hour so it sucks, im sorry, magic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Suicidal_Sheep/pseuds/Mr_Suicidal_Sheep
Summary: Poor Keith. That's it.





	Yule Ball Sadness

This was supposed to the the best day of Keith's years at Hogwarts, the peak of his social life, the day he become more than an outcast that always had his nose stuck in a book, but this is far from the best day of his life.   
The Yule Ball, a traditional dance in honour of the champions of the tri-wizard tournament. At first, Keith was not going to go, for some reason, the idea of a bunch of sweaty teenagers pressed against each other didn't appeal to the Ravenclaw. Then something truly unexpected happened. 

"Mister Kogane, would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball? I would be absolutely delighted if you would."

Lotor, fucking Lotor from the snobby, rich, boys only, wizardry school. He was also one of the champions for the tournament, along with Keith's older adoptive brother Shiro and some girl from the snobby, rich, girls only, wizardry school, Allura maybe? Doesn't matter. What matters is that Lotor asked him to the dance, he even bowed and kissed his hand like a gentleman! And he asked him! Keith the nobody, the loser!

He almost told the other no and to fuck off, but then he remembered his only friends, Hunk and Lance, complaining about not having a date and that if they couldn't get one, then Keith definitely couldn't get one. Also, Lotor was an obnoxious cocksucker. So, he did what any self respecting, non petty, completely 'straight' person would.

"Y-yes! I would love to!"

He said yes......God dammit Keith. 

Anyways, skip ahead to a hour or two before the dance. Keith had taken a bath in the perfex bathroom on the fifth floor, where he knew he would be alone, and had a lovely chat with Pidge, a lonely ghost girl that liked to spy on people and gossip who was also on of Keith's few friends, on what he should wear. Back at his dorm, they argued for what seemed like ages over his clothes until they finally decided on a crimson dress with a few frills and a small bow around the waist.

It was no secret around the school that the Ravenclaw was genderfluid, though he leaned more towards to male most of the time, so seeing him in a dress didn't surprise anyone. What did surprise them was how good he looked as he walked down the staircase towards the dance floor. His usual mullet was done up a couple of red ribbons and a rhinestone clip. His violet eyes were accented by a smokey eye, that Shiro helped him with, and long lashes. He didn't have any lipstick on because he hated the dreaded stuff, it got everywhere and was just to much of a hassle. Lastly, a simple silver necklace resting on his collarbone finished his look.

Lotor came over, sharply dressed as ever and took a bow, a sly smirk on his face. Keith's cheeks lit up and he was so preoccupied with his date that his didn't notice his friends staring at him in awe. 

Since his date was a champion, they danced first. Now, let it be known that Keith wasn't the best dancer, he never danced with anyone before, so Lotor naturally took the lead. The Ravenclaw would deny the fact that he jumped when he felt the hand on his waist, or that he squeaked when the hand traveled downward. Once he corrected the taller, the music started and they danced. They danced and danced for what felt like hours and Keith got lost in the moment. Someone was holding him close and gently swaying him as if he would break, like he was some fragile and precious thing. Something like this had never happened to him before and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. 

Then, it all came crashing down. During a small break, the two partners where heading to get a drink when Lance confronted them. It was all a blur for Keith, but he remembered something about 'Lotor using him' and that he's 'flirting with the enemy'. Lotor eventually had enough of the harassment and left, asking some girl to dance, leaving Lance and Keith alone. 

"Glad he's gone. I thought he'd never leave." Keith snapped.

"How could you do that?! We where having a great time!" They had started to walk away from the dance floor and towards the stairs. 

"He was using you! To get to Shiro's weaknesses!"

"I highly doubt that, but so what? I can take care of myself!"

"I highly doubt that"

"What?! Lance, the point of the tournament is to make friends! Not enemies!"

"Yeah well, he's got a lot more than friendship on his mind"

At this time, Hunk came over and was suddenly bombarded by an angry Keith that told him and Lance to get to their rooms like a mom would. As they were walking away, Lance whispered loud enough for Keith to hear.

"They get scary when they get older"

"Lance, you ruined everything!" And that scared him up the stairs to his dorm.

So here Keith was, sitting on the steps with his heels kicked off and tears streaming down his face, hiccuping every now and then. He knew he shouldn't have gone to this dance, he should have just stayed in his dorm and studied. 

"Serves me right for thinking I could be anything more than an outcast...." He mumbled quietly to himself as more tears surfaced and further ruined his makeup.

The dance ended hours later and Keith was still curled up on the stairs, crying his eyes out. He would have stayed there all night if it wasn't for Shiro noticing him and picking him up to take him to his dorm, where he comforted his little brother for most of the night. The next morning, Lance had a large bump on his head and looked completely terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into an entire series, but I'm not sure. Let me know if you want me to.


End file.
